There is no admission that the background art disclosed in this section legally constitutes prior art.
There have been a variety of transcription systems and methods. For example, reference may be made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,283,818; 5,572,576; 6,230,199; and 7,072,684, and to United States Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0223502.
A conventional transcription service system waits until an audio file is recorded, and then transmits a copy of the audio file to the system, which then connects the audio file to a transcriber. The transcribed text is then sent back to the system, which either stores the transcribed text file and/or notifies the user via short message service (SMS), text message, email, or others. Such a system induces delays in receiving by the user the transcribed text for the audio message.